


Pillow Thought/枕上思

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Gen, Pillow Thoughts, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 偶尔她闭上眼睛，黑发少年立在屋顶边缘，灰眸迎阳光折射出宝石的色泽，大笑着张开双臂倒下去。他嘲弄地喊出她的名字：特里-克茜。





	Pillow Thought/枕上思

**Author's Note:**

> 贝拉中心向，没有CP的CP感，提及小天狼星死亡，涉及血腥暴力情节，雷者慎入，食用愉快。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“特里-克茜。”

贝拉特里克斯蓦然睁开双眼。

无人与她分享床榻，自第一次从阿兹卡班越狱后丈夫就再也没有碰过她，要么是他看不下去她现在的样子，要么是那地方搞坏的不止他的脑子，又或者两者兼有。因此，空无一物的黑暗，即便在眼前清明之后也仅能看到上方床幔的顶端。这是住处为数不多她亲自挑选的东西，丝质、深红，垂落下来仿佛鲜血漫溢。

她能想象其他食死徒——不论在心里还是嘴上，她都不曾将那群人称为同伴——若知道了会怎么议论，黑魔头最得力的手下，选择让“那个学院”的色彩在睡眠时包围自己。格兰芬多，这个词在这里意味着亲麻瓜分子、失败者集中营、敌人——以及无人会承认的，恐惧。

就像斯莱特林常被视为黑巫师巢穴一般，格兰芬多也往往被看做反抗军的化身——真不知另外两位创始人会对此作何感想。他们不折磨、不控制、不杀戮，甚至会为应否给俘虏强灌吐真剂争吵。这是真事，好一段时间内被食死徒们乐于引用来嘲笑他们的俘虏们。那些被强迫着跪在地上发抖、心知自己将遭受何种下场的可怜虫，待敌人心慈手软，又愚蠢地送掉自己的性命。

贝拉特里克斯还记得这件事第一次在他们中间传开的情景，所有人是怎样在阴影中发出嘲弄的笑声。站在灯下的罗齐尔没有笑，他垂头描述借摄魂怪叛逃之机从凤凰社管制下逃出前发生的一切，绞尽脑汁想逃离即将到来的惩罚；坐在王座上的黑魔头没有笑，他盯着失职的下属，扭曲变形的脸上看不出表情；她也没有笑。

不像大部分人认为的，贝拉特里克斯积极于探听收集各种各样的信息——说真的，难道那些蠢货以为有人能靠一根表忠心的舌头成为黑魔头最得力的下属？不过确实有些人揣测黑魔头的器重来自她舌头发挥过的某些其他作用。总之，她知道这样的故事。

勇往直前的疯子前赴后继，仿佛不知何为停止或退让，直到敌人仅听到他们的号角就战栗不已。

在人心中扎根最深并妖魔化为最恐怖姿态的并非暴力或血腥，而是永不放弃。后来食死徒越来越多地将那群人称为疯子，尽管他们才是折磨、控制、杀戮的一方。因为在他们看来那些抵抗同尽管越来越摇摇欲坠却始终为那一方主流所坚持的慈悲一样毫无理由，因为没有什么比永不放弃更加疯狂。

而贝拉特里克斯理解疯狂，她对此熟悉到能轻松解析每种疯狂是经由怎样的规则在维系。她的理智分辨得出那些他们称为“人性”的东西，他们彼此告诫“我们不能变得和食死徒一样”时的支撑，令食死徒不时在领命前迟疑的肮脏残余。

所有人都知道贝拉特里克斯早在进阿兹卡班之前就把这玩意从身体里挖出来扔掉了，但没有一个还活着的人知道她这么做时用的不是魔杖，甚至不是那把臭名昭著的小银刀，而是一把水果刀。

刃长五英寸，劣质塑料刀柄，离魔法最远的东西。

杀死一个落魄潦倒的单身汉，这是贝拉特里克斯的毕业仪式。那男人满脸淫邪笑容地将她领进狭小的公寓，用带着酒臭的手在她肩头揉捏，没收到期待的反应便表示要去“拿点好东西”以便“好好聊聊”。她坐在破沙发上听了一会厨房里的翻找声，拔出魔杖起身走了进去。

绿光将男人猛地撞在冰箱上，他转身跌坐下来，玻璃瓶接触地面时迸裂出震耳欲聋的声响，酒液淌到她的脚边。身后房门轻响，那男人没有死，她看着他在碎片中挣扎抽搐，抓起旁边餐桌上的水果刀捅进他的咽喉。

她早就想不起那男人长什么样了，当然更不记得他眼睛的颜色，只记住了瞳孔里的惊恐与迷茫凝固的瞬间。那个瞬间她失去了某些东西，但她早就为此准备好了。贝拉特里克斯松开手，看着温热滑腻的液体从深色皮肤上流过，色彩与她格外相称。

随后她平静地转头面对自己的“见证人”，“花了太久，动静太大，这是我的失误。我会为此向黑魔王致歉。”

回到家时她左前臂多了一个灼痛的青黑色印记，另一边的手上仍满是干硬凝结的血块。母亲用夸张的语气描述着自己是多么以长女为傲，但一个对视贝拉特里克斯就知道，自己已经和其他人永远分隔开了。

不过那个周末她还是去参加了在主宅举办的家族聚会。都是老样子：男人们互相说着千篇一律的恭维话，女人们则聚在一块窃窃私语——她毫不怀疑自己是今天的主要话题之一，安多米达和纳西莎则像之前几天一样绕着她转圈。

两个妹妹又一次小心翼翼地凑过来问她是否想要尝试埃拉朵拉婶婶新入手的葡萄酒时，贝拉特里克斯摇晃了一下杯子里深红的液体，突然感到无比厌烦。她将手里的东西塞给安多米达，绕过有些惊慌的纳西莎拂袖而去。

贝拉特里克斯参加过此类聚会许多次了，对主宅很熟悉。三楼的几个房间连带阁楼都是用来堆放杂物的，这里总是最清净的地方。

“特里-克茜。”

“不许这么叫我！”贝拉特里克斯厉声说，毫不掩饰地拔出了魔杖。

杖尖所指，已经长到她胸口高的堂弟抱着手臂歪歪头：“真凶啊，特里-克茜。你在这里做什么？”

西里斯·布莱克一如既往地把笑容挂在脸上，或者更形象点儿说，叼在嘴上。他那时满打满算也才活了九个半年头，可贝拉特里克斯都不记得他是从什么时候开始变成这样的。

“我杀人了。”她看着他，一字一顿地说，“一个肮脏的麻瓜渣滓，我割开了他的喉咙。你也想变成那样吗？”

灰色的眼睛眨了眨，他一定看到了那个空洞。

西里斯走开了，贝拉特里克斯继续背靠走廊的墙壁发呆，手指摩挲着魔杖。这里很安静，连对面的画框都是空白的，这很好。

嗖。

贝拉特里克斯迅速转过头来，伸手格挡了一下，于是那东西在她脸前爆炸了。有一会儿她什么都看不见，被余烟呛得连连咳嗽。

“现在……现在你可真是……一个布莱克了！”西里斯的笑声在空间里回响，他笑得太厉害了，捂着肚子几乎缩到了墙角。

“阿瓦达索命！”

西里斯脑袋旁边的墙面炸开了，他跳起来瞪着她，她则瞪着自己抓着魔杖的手。那只手举了起来而贝拉特里克斯不知道这是怎么发生的。

不管怎么说，他俩显然都立即意识到了布莱克家的长子刚才离死于非命只差一英寸。

“得了，你逊毙了！”

西里斯跑开前朝她做了个极尽夸张的鬼脸，于是贝拉特里克斯不假思索地扔开魔杖追了上去。他跑起来快得惊人，但宅子对于这项比赛可不够大。追逐很快进行到了阁楼上，贝拉特里克斯手脚并用地爬上通向屋顶的梯子，没理会挂住袍子边缘的木刺，脑子里只想着这下那可恶的小崽子该无处可逃了。

她讨厌西里斯·布莱克，从他刚会说话起就是这样。她上学前一年的圣诞聚会上，沃尔布加舅妈挺着孕肚，向怀里的黑发小婴儿挨个念出宾客的名字。那是为了炫耀自己长子的聪慧，西里斯只需要听一遍就能完美地复述每个单词，收获一大堆半真半假的赞叹。

接着被沃尔布加舅妈特意举到她面前的婴儿清清楚楚地说：“贝拉特里克斯。”

母亲大笑起来，说哎呀真是不得了，我们贝拉到三岁还念不全自己的名字呢。

大人们总是喜欢凑在一块分享孩子干的蠢事，而贝拉从不犯蠢，她自学咒语、照顾妹妹、飞得也不差，于是只要她出现在聚会上，啧啧的赞叹后跟上的永远是“可贝拉到三岁还念不全自己的名字呢！”——而且他们对这固定不变的句子比之前所有夸奖都要津津乐道。

没错，她三岁时念出“贝拉特”之后还总得停顿一下，可这该死的饶舌名字又不是她的错。

西里斯倒没说过这句话，然而贝拉特里克斯敢肯定他记得比谁都牢。从他们第一次独处时起，他就管他叫“特里-克茜”，“特里”念得又高又夸张，像是一声放肆的嘲笑。只是个简称而已，没人理解这为什么叫她抓狂，他又总能在她爆发前溜掉。

这次可叫她抓住了。

贝拉特里克斯跳上屋顶，西里斯后退了几步，在边缘停住；她也停了下来，在阳光和熏风温暖的抚触中突然有些无措。僵局持续了几分钟，沃尔布加舅妈的尖叫声从下方传来，为此她几乎感激。

“感谢你妈妈吧，小杂种。”她冷冷地说。

“没意思。”西里斯耸耸肩，抱着手臂等她爬下去给自己让出道来。

贝拉特里克斯又回到了主宅的阁楼里，她和西里斯刚才把陈腐的空气搅动起来了，辛辣呛人的尘土漫入鼻腔。她用手背擦了擦额头，没有汗水，没有烟灰。

然后她想起西里斯·布莱克已经死了。

她等待着，直到被傲罗押离临时的监禁处。脚步迈出魔法部大门时贝拉特里克斯停顿了一下，什么也没有发生，除了某个心慌意乱的蠢货将魔杖戳在她肩胛骨上。那一刻她想明白了两件事：那个蠢货会为此付出代价，以及西里斯·布莱克死了。他是个睚眦必报的家伙，儿时受了戏弄吃了亏一定会在客人结束拜访前报复回去，参与傲罗的行动时中了魔咒一定会原样奉还，在阿兹卡班一定会在下次放风结束前给敢招惹自己的人“回礼”不论对方是其他囚犯还是守卫——不管会为此付出什么代价。要是他在挨了打之后放任他们把惩戒她的任务交给摄魂怪，那只能意味着他再也不会出现。

西里斯·布莱克死了，她杀了他。

贝拉特里克斯握住枕下的魔杖，感到灼烫与欣喜在指间席卷。这波动是她所熟悉的，因过久的分离和停滞而愈加热烈。她的堂弟只是另一道血痕而已，就是真染在她手上，估计也看不出来了。

第一次之后事情越来越顺利，她像学习所有其他技能一样迅速学会让杀戮变得高效，又或者在需要的时候在需要的时候变得极其缓慢，以便给俘虏充足的时间说出黑魔王想听的。黑魔王赞许的目光和话语如同火焰将她由内而外地点燃，她的神经在战斗中欣喜地起舞，血液在尖叫声中愉悦地奔涌；她跪倒在地，虔诚地亲吻那纯黑的袍角，感到空洞被重新填满了，丢失的被更炽热的东西取代了。

她不再回家，没有人因此特别介意。黑魔王喜欢不会因为周末或节日对工作推三阻四的下属，其他食死徒乐得有人替班，家人们对她赞誉有加之余越发敬而远之。背地里他们悄悄说贝拉疯了，她听得见但这实在虚伪得不值得理会——就好像他们意识不到疯狂已经在布莱克的根基里淤积得生了蛀虫，就好像他们没有企图继续用血亲间的结合让疯狂的死循环持续到世界尽头。贝拉特里克斯十六岁那年第一次听到有着扭曲面孔的男人在书房谈论他们恪守了数个世纪的一切，漠然而狂热，就像在尸山血海中弹奏琴键。她倚在门边直听到父亲发出畏缩的赞同，意识到自己在更早之前就已决定不会如祖辈规划好的那般化入黑暗与腐朽。从拿起那把水果刀时起，她再也不需要回家，不需要家。

后来纳西莎来找她了，要她去参加自己的毕业典礼。

你该叫母亲去。  
母亲病了，病得很重。  
那么安迪。  
她走了，和一个泥巴种私奔了。  
贝拉特里克斯抬起眼，纳西莎正正地盯着她。蓝眼睛和金发，一点都不像她。  
一个泥巴种？  
听说是姓唐克斯。  
你们胆敢向黑魔头隐瞒。  
母亲认为她只是在闹脾气。  
我会杀了她。  
她或许会回来的。  
那又怎么样？满身泥巴种的臭味，死有余辜。

纳西莎抿了抿唇，目光游移像是要从她脸上寻找什么。

我和卢修斯订婚了。  
他配得上。  
莱斯特兰奇家想要在我和卢修斯之前办完婚事。  
告诉他们随便什么时候，提前三天通知我。

纳西莎闭上眼，深吸一口气，睁开。

去参加我的毕业典礼吧，贝拉。你是我的姐姐。

贝拉特里克斯到达时正赶上米勒娃·麦格将几个格兰芬多的孩子赶出礼堂，女教授看到她从转角那头走来，脸上的狂怒一敛，有意无意地上前两步，冷淡地点头。男孩们还在院长身后互相埋怨，其中就有西里斯，他放松地半眯着眼睛，没在笑。

两周后她和罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇举行了婚礼，西里斯被母亲按着头搡过来敬酒，他把杯子同新郎一碰，说我一点都不奇怪你为什么花了这么久才能下定决心娶我堂姐。不等对方答话，西里斯又转向贝拉特里克斯，扮了个苦得要命的苦脸，说我的朋友都说你是我的邪恶女性版本，真是他妈毁天灭地级别的可怕。然后他一口喝干了香槟。

沃尔布加的脸是那一整天里最有趣的东西。

改换姓氏后布莱克那边就基本和她绝了联系，除定期的交媾之外贝拉特里克斯也没花心思去经营过自己的婚姻，她不觉得遵循早就定下的婚约有什么不好。

黑魔王强调纯血统的延续，尽管他并不真的看重。

她的婚礼似乎也是西里斯最后一次公开出席家族仪式。此后沃尔布加仍旧夸耀长子的优异学业与英俊相貌，当着她的面大家也都识趣地不去提起布莱克家第一个格兰芬多最近的所为。再后来他成了“他们”中的一员，贝拉特里克斯毫不吃惊，只是在脑内把他的名字和安多米达、阿尔法德归到了一类，期待能亲手杀了他们。

她也确实做到了，在20余年之后。

黑暗中的贝拉特里克斯坐起身来，揪起被单的一角，一遍遍擦拭杖身。

阿兹卡班每三天将摄魂怪驱散一次，给犯人半天的放风时间。活动场地中央被附咒语的栅栏分隔开，男女监范围各半。狱卒们还没完全忘掉这地方曾多么快地被颠覆，他们紧张兮兮地绕着场地走动，不时挥舞木棍威胁敢于聚在一起的人，好像认为囚犯们交谈超过5分钟就会长出越狱的翅膀。

第一次放风的下午贝拉特里克斯不仅是被威胁，她挨了一顿好打，而且不全归功于狱卒们正义的痛恨。说不出什么值得信服的理由——那东西在阿兹卡班也没意义，总之放风快结束时她和西里斯都走到了场地中央。后者还要先进来几个月，也许贝拉特里克斯该品味一下这其中的讽刺，但实际上他们早在同一时间都变成了散沙堆成的空壳。

西里斯叼上那副笑容，或者至少是试图这么做。看着他就像隔着栅栏照镜子。

“休闲时光很适合你。”

“这次沃尔布加舅妈一定会为你这次的叛徒行为自豪。”

“可惜你的主子就不能这么说了对不对？那晚我看到他了，像条猪一样死在那儿。”

“我倒是经常看见亲爱的彼得舔黑魔王的鞋，那可怜的小东西是多么自豪啊，如此被朋友所信任。”

“猜猜他们会把老伏迪扔哪儿去？说不定傲罗办公室正拿他的大腿骨通厕所呢。”

“叫哈利对吧？那泥巴种和败类的崽子。我有好好照料他。”

直到每人被一伙守卫驾着拖开了十英尺，他们还在朝对方蹬够不着的双飞腿，用所能发出的最大声音尖叫最恶毒的诅咒。棍棒伤不了她，但她感觉到那个空洞被再次挖开，痛得撕心裂肺，汩汩地淌出血来。

狱中年岁就像她最重大罪状的无限延长，被害者的惨叫几乎刺穿耳膜，却丝毫掩不住黑魔王漠然的低语：贝拉，你失败了；贝拉，你不够好；贝拉，你不配。偶尔她闭上眼睛，黑发少年立在屋顶边缘，灰眸迎阳光折射出宝石的色泽，大笑着张开双臂倒下去。

他嘲弄地喊出她的名字：特里-克茜。

贝拉特里克斯确信他们都没想过未来某天还会找到能填补空洞的东西，但那一天到来时他们也不会意外，疯子不意外。这次他还是比她更早，他从狂奔中回头挑衅，贝拉贝拉你永远追不上我，他只有跑得喘不上气时才这么叫她。

“得了，你逊毙了！”

男人的话语在穹顶下炸出嗡嗡的回音，他们辗转腾挪于彼此杖尖射出的各色光芒之间，又抓住一切空隙还以颜色。她第一次感受到他魔力的震颤，激烈而狂热，将滚烫的血液自麻木的指尖泵入她的心脏。

后来她想，自己本该在那笑声响起时就预料到终结的到来。笑声停止的刹那她将自己的续了上去，听起来别无二致。

贝拉特里克斯更深地陷入丝绸的包围，手臂环绕膝盖，魔杖轻敲脚踝。

如果那是自己最忠实的仆役，黑魔王会作何反应？

这个疑问一冒出来她便由衷地憎恶。她不会指望黑魔头给予什么，她的忠诚不是摆在地摊上任人挑选的货品，索取报酬的想法哪怕只持续一瞬都是最大的侮辱。

她记得那目眦欲裂的男孩，他企图扑进帷幔未果，又转而扑向了她。全凭一股义愤挥舞魔杖，毫无章法、漏洞大开，真可笑。

一线光亮印上视野边缘，贝拉特里克斯抬起头，发觉黑暗已经被渲染成一片血红。这是她的颜色，与凤凰社或食死徒无关，与格兰芬多或斯莱特林也无关。

她舒展身体，撩开床帷，赤脚踩上冰冷的大理石地面。

会轮到她的，她会用最疯狂的笑声庆贺休息时刻的到来。她不会等得太久。

新的一天开始了。


End file.
